Sugar Speed
by zeena10
Summary: Sonic the Fighters gets unplugged,so Sonic goes into Sugar Rush,he meets Vanellope,after he defends her from the other racers,and Sonic then decides to help Vanellope win the Random Roster Race!
1. Unplugged

In the Game,Sonic the Fighters,Sonic noticed that there was an out of order sign,suddenly,characters from the game dashed towards Game Central Station,it was actually happening,the game was getting unplugged!

Sonic dashed towards the exit,luckily,he managed to get out of the game.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked,hoping no one was still in his game.

"I think," said Tails.

"Now what,Our game's unplugged,we're stuck here!" said Knuckles.

"All because Honey left," said Espio.

In Sugar Rush,The racers,Taffyta Muttonfudge,Candlehead,Rancis Fluggerbutter,Jubileena Bing-Bing,Snowanna Rainbeau,Gloyd Orangeboar,Swizzle Malarkey,Minty Zaki and Adorabeezle Winterpop were racing each other,when Crumbelina came running.

"A game got unplugged!" she said.

"Which one?" asked Taffyta.

"Sonic the Fighters,Because Honey left," replied Crumbelina.

"Oh,Now they have nowhere to go!" said Candlehead.

"No Sugar,Candlehead," said Taffyta.


	2. Sonic in Sugar Rush

A girl named Vanellope von Schweets had just so happened to find a golden coin.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

She dashed off to the racetrack and payed her fee,she was going to be in the race!

Sonic wanted to get his mind off what had just happened to his game,so he went into Sugar Rush.

He went to the racetrack,hid in between the gaps of where the candy residents were seated,and watched as the Sugar Rush racers payed their fee to be in the Random Roster Race.

"Stay sweet!" said Taffyta.

Sonic folded his arms.

"This place is going to give me cavities," he said

He raised his eyebrows at the names he heard,Taffyta Muttonfudge? Snowanna Rainbeau? Crumbelina DiCaramello? Adorabeezle Winterpop?

"So,That one with the hood is Vanellope Von Schweets? Okay then..." said Sonic."But why are people freaking out?!"

He couldn't keep his cover for much longer,the speedster dashed out,as two sort of cops came out to try and capture the hooded girl.

"Quit it!"

"What's he doing here?" said Taffyta,who looked as if she didn't care.

Sonic dashed off,happy that he at least was able to distract the two cops from capturing a little girl.


	3. Sonic defends Vanellope

Sonic had dashed somewhat near the Sugar Rush Junkyard,only for the racers to speed past in their cars.

"Hello fellow racers!" said Vanellope."Candlehead,Taffyta,Rancis,Your looking well,I guess you came to check out the competition huh? Well! Here it is,The Lickety Split! Built it myself! Fastest pedal-power west of the Wack-a-Mole! Check her out!"

Vanellope started peddling her vehicle and honking her horn with a large smile on her face.

"Oh Vanellope, it's so YOU. But you have to back out of the race. Yeah." said Taffyta,licking a lollipop.

"Oh no,I don't,Cus you know,I payed my fee and I'm on the board,so yeah,I'm defenitely racing," said Vanellope.

"Yeah well,King Candy said glitches can't race," replied Taffyta.

"I'm not a glitch,Taffyta,Just got pixlexia okay," said Vanellope,who started to look as if she was glitching.

"The rules are there for a reason,Vanellope. To protect us!" said Taffyta,walking over to The Lickety Split and getting inside of it."Say I'm you,I'm in my weird little car,And I'm driving,And I actually feel kinda cool for once,and then all of a sudden,Oh no,I'm gl-gl-gl-gl-gl-glitching!" added Taffyta,ripping off the Lickety Split's steering wheel.

"Hey!" yelled Vanellope,started to glitch once again.

"See? Your an accident just waiting to happen," said Taffyta,throwing the steering wheel at Vanellope,who glitched again.

"Oh no!" said Jubileena,mockingly."I think I'm gl-gl-gl-glitching too!" She smacked off a part of the car.

In a flash,the other racers began to break the small car.

"Please! I just want to race like you guys!" said Vanellope sadly,as she grabbed onto Taffyta's sleeve,trying hard to pull her off the Lickety Split.

"You'll never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" exclaimed Taffyta,pushing Vanellope into a puddle.

Sonic couldn't hold back for much longer.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled the speedster,jumping out from his hiding place,taking the Sugar Rush Racers by surprise,causing them to get in their cars and leave.

"You okay?" asked Sonic.

"Uh,I think..." said Vanellope,sadly looking at her destroyed car.


End file.
